From No One, To Someone
by Music Child 29
Summary: Smash City is a place with many homeless residents. But what happens when Smash Manor sees the fighting skills of one particular girl? I'm newish at this so please don't hate! Rated T to be safe. [Ike X OC]


Chapter 1  
>A new home<p>

Life has never gone my way. For as long as I can remember, I've been living on the streets. I've been stealing from food carts and pickpocketing people so I could take care of myself. I lived in a cardboard box in an alley on Main Street. It wasn't much, but it was home. I learned how to do simple math from a man named Jeffery who was also homeless. He was the nicest person in the world. Until the shadows came. The shadows were like the dark versions of the famous Smashers. I'd seen them on the tvs in the store windows.

_"Sorry bud. But you know to much about my kind." The prince like guy said. He aimed his sword at Jeffery's neck. "RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK!" He yelled at me. I ran away. I couldn't watch as the shadow man plunged his sword into Jeff's neck. "You're next little girl!" He had called after me. A boy about 12 stepped out from behind a lamp post and aimed his sword at me. "Your turn." He gave me a wicked smile and stepped forward. He had grabbed my arm before I could run and slowly ran his sword across my arm, creating a pool of blood. "I'm gonna let you live. But you have to promise to lie low for a while." He told me. "Why? Why are you doing this?" I had asked him. He shrugged. "I just... I don't know." He said making a deep cut on my cheek. "Now. Go to that one homeless peoples' hospital. You need to get stiched up." He had said as I ran away._

I will never forget that shadow boy. His white hair and red eyes. His ever so pale skin. His silly black hat. He was kind to me. An act I am bound to repay. "I said, GIVE ME DA PAYMENT!" The mobster in front of me said holding his gun more firmly. "I don't have it yet." I've been paying this family to make sure I didn't die in any gang wars and to make sure they didn't kill me. "What do you mean you don't have it yet. You're running out of time girly." He said hitting me on the head with his gun. I'm turing 17 in a few months. "Hit me again. I dare you." I hissed. "Alright then." He raised his gun and started to bring it down when I kicked it out of his hand. I punched him in the gut and then kneed him in the face while he was bent over. I pushed him into a trash can and closed the lid. I sat on top and sighed. "How many times have I told you this? I'll get you the money by Friday." "That was a nice preformance." A new voice said from the end of my alley. I grabbed the gun and aimed it at him. I learned a lot about guns from the godfather. "Who are you? Don't you know this is MY alley?" I snapped. "I didn't think the alleys belonged to anyone." The person said. He took a few steps forward and I cocked the gun. "One more step and you lose a hand. Another step after that. You lose your life." I said. "Oh. I'm sorry." He stopped dead in his tracks. I walked forward and pushed him against the brick wall. "Give me all you got pretty boy." I said putting the gun under his chin. He had sapphire eyes like mine but his hair was a deep blue color unlike mine which was a chocolate brown color. His clothes looked like that of a royal. He had a gold crown on his head. That might be worth something. "I'll take that in return for your life." I said reaching up to grab it. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I kicked him in the groin and he let me go. We then got into a struggle for the gun. "Just. Let it. GO!" He said pulling it away from me. "Now. The reason I'm here. I've come to give you an invitation. I've heard about and seen your fighting skills. I want you to become a Smasher." The man said. "A Smasher? As in the famous ones that live in Smash Manor?" I asked. "The one and only." He smiled. Why does this man look familier? Then I remembered."NO!" You're that Shadow that killed Jeff! Stay away from me!" I tripped over my own feet and landed on my butt. "I didn't kill anyone. If I was really here to kill you, do you think you would still be alive right now?" He asked offering me a hand. "No..." I said taking his hand. "So, do you accept." He asked. "Yes."

"WELCOME! TO SMASH MANOR!" A short mercanary with red hair announced as he opened the gates. "Who's the red head?" I asked Marth from my seat in the car. "Oh, that's Roy. He used to live here. But then I cut him a break and allowed him to work here." Marth explained. "I need to see your passes." Roy said as the man who was driving, who happened to be named Ike drove up to him. "Here's my pass." Ike said. "Here's mine." Marth smiled holding up a small ID card. "And you?" He asked me. "Right here." I said holding up my middle finger. "HEY! I WILL CUT THAT THING OFF!" Roy yelled at me. "Try it!" I snapped. "Calm down you two! Roy, this is D. Her name will not always be D so keep that in mind the next time you check her card. She's new in the manor." Marth said trying to maintain the peace. "Just make sure to keep her in line. Or else I will." Roy warned as we started moving again. I looked back and he stuck his tounge out at me. So I did the same back. "Behave." Marth laughed. "What? He started it!" I whinned. "Yes well. Technically, you made him hate you in the first place." Ike said. "It's in my blood to piss people off." I shrugged. "No it's not." Marth said. "Staaalllkkkerr." I joked. "Yeah, so?" Marth smirked. "Here." Ike said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. "Write your new name on it. We can't be referring to you as D here. It'll be confusing. We'll take care of the rest of the info later." He said handing me the card. "Okay..." I said taking the card. A name... Olivia? No. Morgan? No. Taylor? No... Sarah? God no._ (A/N: No offense to anyone name Sarah. I know a really whiny brat named Sarah) _Allison? YES! That's it! I scribbled my new name on the card and handed it to Ike.

"Allison huh? Nice choice." Ike smiled. "Yup. And Alice for short!" I beamed. "That's it! I want to be Allison!" I exclaimed. "Won't you need a last name?" Marth asked. "Oh... Well then help me think!" I snapped. "How about... Blackwood?" Marth suggested. "Alright. Ike scribble my last name on that card!" I said as the car stopped. "Done. Here." He handed me the card. "Let's go." Marth said getting out. "Let's go Newbie." Ike said opening the door for me and then led me to the front door of the manor.

Inside, chaos reined. Children bounced off the walls, animals argued, a little monkey sung from the chandeler, an angel tried to sing some song I swear I'd hear before, and a pink puffball and a green dinosaur ate everything. "We leave for a few hours..." Marth grumbled. "SHUUUUTTT IIIITT!" Ike screamed. Everything in the manor stopped. Marth took my hand and calmly led me to the stairs. "I'm sorry you had to see him yell like that Ms. Allison. It's usually not that chaotic in here..." Marth smiled. "Oh... Actually it seems as chaotic as the streets." I smiled back. "Huh?" Marth stopped and looked into my eyes. "What?" I asked. "Be quiet and hold still." He grabbed the sides of my head and got closer. He let go of my head, grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the kitchen.

In the kitchen the dinosaur and puffball were eating everything in the fridge. "YOSHI! KIRBY!" Marth yelled. They stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. "How many times have I told you, DON'T EAT OUT OF THE FRIDGE! You have to wait until dinner like the rest of us! Now go to your dorms and stay there until I say you can leave." He scolded them like they were children. Kirby and Yoshi slunk out of the kitchen in shame. "Sorry again. It's hard being in charge of everyone here. I didn't always used to be in charge. But Mario got tired of it and passed the responsibiliy on to me." Marth sighed clearing a space on the counter. "Sit." He pointed to the spot. I did. "Now, when did you get that scar under your right eye?" He asked. "I got it when Jeffery and I were attacked by some shadows." I answered. "Oh, I'm sorry. How did he-." He said before I cut him off. "A shadow that looked like you skwered his neck..." I mumbled. "I'm so sorry for what happened to him." He said walking to the fridge. "Jeff was the only one who ever cared about me." I said remembering Jeff. "He must have loved you." Marth came back with two bottles of soda and handed one to me. "Y-yeah..." I muttered. A silence settled upon us as he opened his bottle and chugged half. "Alright. If you need me, my room number is 16." Marth then left.


End file.
